Weakness
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: Paula felt weak. She was weak. She was nothing more than a burden to Ness. Can he convince her otherwise? ONESHOT


**I LOVE Earthbound. I will literally just buy a Wii U if I can just play that game. SOOoOOo I'm going to write a lovey dovey FANFIC!**

**I DON"T OWN EARTHBOUND (if I did I would have localized all three games in the USA)**

Paula felt useless.

She felt weak.

It was her weakness that got her captured by the crazy cult.

She had visited a boy in her dreams so that she could help him and now...

Now she was just a burden.

After Ness had rescued her, she had immediately gone into apologizing.

"I didn't want for you to come out of your way. I'm so sorry that I made you fight all those people. I-"

"It's okay Paula. Happy to help"

Help. She had been no help. On their way back to Twoson, they had both felt a powerful presence coming from a cave. They looked at each other.

"Do you want to go in?" She asked.

Ness shook his head. "We can come back later.." He began

"Let's just get it over with now. I'd rather not come back here." Paula had said

Famous last words.

It was painfully obvious to see that Ness was much stronger than she. Her PSI, though different from his, was much weaker. She was weaker.

After defeating a few enemies, Paula felt tired and drained. She staggered behind Ness. _"I'm just a burden to him."_ she thought. "_First I invade his dreams, then I made him rescue me, and now I can't even help him. I'm so horrible."_

Paula kept on walking behind Ness, trying to ignore the pain throughout her body. "_I'm just some pampered Twoson brat. I'm so weak. I hate it. I'm so sorry Ness."_

They walked until they reached an entrance. "He's here," Ness said. "Can you feel him?"

Paula nodded. A strong powerful force was near them. Ness stepped forward. "Who are you?" he yelled.

"I am the Mondo Mole. This is the second your Sanctuary location, but its mine now. Take it back, if you dare."

A giant mole came out of no where and charged towards them. Ness managed to dodge the attack, but Paula wasn't quick enough. She held her teddy bear in front of her

_RIIIIIIIIIIPPP_

The teddy bear became a pile of shreds. Paula stared at it. Her only companion in her prison was now destroyed. It was nothing more then pink and purple strips with cotton.

"Paula watch out!"

She looked up and saw the mole come towards her.

_"Its too late,"_ she thought. "_Its all over."_

"PAULA!"

She awoke on a field. She felt completely re-energized. As if she had never been in a fight in her life.

"Your up."

Paula propped herself up. She saw Ness right next to her smiling. She smiled a little.

"You defeated Mondo Mole?"

"Yeah, piece of cake."

Paula watched in fascination as a cut on Ness' cheek slowly vanished. She looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Lilliput Steps, my second sanctuary."

Paula nodded. She slowly brought her knees to her chest. "Look Ness-" she began

"I read your mind"

"Pardon?"

"I thought something was wrong so I read your mind."

"Oh." Paula blushed. "I-"

"You're not weak."

"Huh?"

"You think you're weak, but you're not. Paula, you're one of the strongest person I ever met."

"But compared to you I'm-"

"I just had a little more experience. When I first started, I had to keep on running back home just to heal. You, Paula, are amazing."

Paula blush deepened. "Ness your too kind but I'm just-"

"Only a little inexperienced. But together we will meet the other Chosen Four and will be an unstoppable force. We're going to save the world!"

"But right now I'm-"

"You're not a burden."

"...I'm not?"

"Or course not."

Ness smiled again. He slowly pulled out a small stone. He tossed it towards Paula. "Listen to this." he said

Paula caught the stone and held it up to her ear. Ness laughed. "No, no. Place it on your forehead."

Paula did as she was told. A short, sweet melody played in her mind. "What was that," she asked

"Only two of the eight melodies we have to collect from "my sanctuaries." When we collect all eight, a miracle will happen that will help us protect the earth."

Paula looked at the stone, then at the boy. His red cap, his striped shirt, his backpack. He certainly did not look like the savior of mankind, and yet he was.

Ness turned to face Paula. "You know, if I was in your situation I think I would have been dead by now." Paula cocked her head. "What do you mean," she asked.

"Well its kind of embarrassing," Ness said rubbing his neck, "but I learned on this journey that I...get homesick really easily. And it effects everything I do. I could be fighting a really tough enemy and suddenly my family floats through my head. I get so caught up in the memory that I get distracted and I can't fight. Paula, if I was in your situation, I would have died in that cell.

Paula looked at him, her face full of concern. "Are you homesick now?" she asked

Ness nodded, "I'm the weak one Paula."

Paula blinked back tears. She felt so much compassion for Ness. Here he was trying to cheer her up and in the process he had let himself feel sad. Paula got up and threw herself around Ness.

Ness stiffened, "Paula?!" he said, shocked

Paula remained around him. "Ness, if you ever feel homesick please tell me. I don't want you to suffer alone. Its okay."

Ness slowly wrapped his arms around Paula. "Thank you." he said

"You're welcome"

"And Paula?"

"Hm?"

"You're not a pampered brat."

"What?"

"That was what was bothering you. The people I met in Twoson only had good things to say about you."

"Oh."

"And you are the nicest girl I ever met."

"Thank you Ness"

"_Also the prettiest"_

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh."

"...You read my thoughts didn't you."

"...Yes."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"It's okay" Ness said getting up. He extended his hand out to Paula. "Ready?"

Paula looked at him. With Ness she felt strong, with Ness she felt like she had no weaknesses. Together they were going to save the world.

Paula took his hand. "Ready" she said.

And she meant it.

**HOPE YOU LOVED IT! PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE JUST DO IT I'M BEGGING YOU**


End file.
